An electronic device for using in an electronic device system, such as a communication system, includes a variety of electronic parts which generate heat in a device housing. The heat generated in the electronic parts reduces performance of the electronic parts. To avoid the reduction of performance, the electronic device includes a cooling structure to control the heat generated in the electronic parts. Further, there is a demand for reduction in size of the electronic device and increase in capacity of the electronic parts. Therefore, a cooling structure which satisfies this demand is adopted to the electronic device.
For example, an electronic device includes a device housing, an electronic part provided inside the device housing, and a heat radiating member which transmits heat generated by the electronic part to the device housing. This type of electronic device adopts a cooling structure of a forced air cooling system, in which an outer wall portion of the device housing is cooled by a cooling fan.